Southwest Forest
Southwest Forest is an area located north of Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. It is where Babidi hid his spaceship when he arrived on Earth. This is also where Majin Vegeta sacrifices himself in a attempt to kill Majin Buu. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Slot 1 *Slot 2 Rp Area Fateful encounter Plantinga is wandering through the forest gazing around almost aimlessly. "How curious a place, we don't have anything like this environment on Namek... Hmm it truly is astounding to see how it all works together. The tree makes the oxygen, the planet has gravity, the water to drink. All of it working together to sustain life. How all this came to be... Now that is the question." He laughs as his foot hits a stone, he looks down on it. "Were I to walk across a heath and my foot were to land upon a stone, I may think to myself, where did this stone come from and to respond 'it has lay there forever' would not seem an unreasonable answer..." He laughs to himself as he continues through the forest Suddenly, bushes around Plantinga begin to shake, as if somebody is following him. Diventh was efforcing himself to navigate through the forest with his big size. Dammit, I can't fly since I would be an open target, and while these trees bring a good cover, they're too small for me to walk properly. I remember the forests on planet Yamikata, they were at least big enough as well as being pretty. "So you're questioning the place of the stones now?" Gwyn appears to floating not far behind Plantinga seeming to stick near his shoulder "You don't have forests where your from? Then what do you have?" Her tone is inquisitive but her expression is as if she is idly asking questions not expecting much of a serious answer Plantinga smirks "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me but I think that better suits the guy following me in the bushes thinking he's being subtle. Idiot." He chuckles to himself. "As for the stones I didn't finish the quote but I would imagine it's slightly beyond your limited brain power anyway, my planet isn't a very interesting one Gwyn. There's seas and rivers. Rocks. Mountains. More rocks. We don't really have many plants or animals outside of ourselves. It's quite different from here." Edan emerges from the bushes, not surprised he was found. "I'm not trying to be subtle. I guess you could call me...nervous" He would say blushing. "I'm here looking for an ancient temple somewhere in this forest, I saw you and figured you might know where you're going as it seems you're a hermit around these parts." Diventh was making his way with difficulty. He then stumbled on an open space, where three other people were standing(or floating in Gwyn's case). "People seem to grow on trees..." Gwyn notices Edan emerge from the bushes and then shrugs "People tend to appear when i travel around with someone and it looks like now is no exception." She notices Diventh "Oh we meet again, we have to stop meeting like this or people will start to talk" Gwyn giggles to herself before finally adressing Edan "Ooh a temple? What sort of temple?" She appears to liven up significantly as her curiousity kicks in Plantinga has a rather deadpan expression. "Hmm a temple? Yes I think there's one nearby though I couldn't take you there. I've seen it before it's a very interesting place but I wasn't entirely sure of its purpose so it's exact location escapes me at the moment. Who exactly are you anyway and what do you seek at the temple?" He asks Edan. "Well if it isn't the dragon? What a coincidence us three meeting again like this, that's what I would say if I believed in chance. Who are you anyway dragon? You gave me something of a cold shoulder last time we met. Your race isn't known for its numbers and you're the only one I've seen on Earth. What are you doing here and where did you come from?" he asks in almost a condescending tone as if he's treating Diveneth more like a interesting plaything than a person. "I'm looking for the Jungle Temple of Althea. This place could house it, so I decided I'd look here." Just noticing Diventh stumbling in on the group, he says "I was in the north searching for the Frozen Temple of Althea, when in ran into the dragon. I was unable to find it. I'm hoping that if I find the Jungle Temple, it will lead me to the other three. As for what I seek at the temple...I don't believe the stories of my mother and father I was told as a child. Legend has that one of Althea's temples has her blessing and can reveal the truth about the world. Which one it is and if the blessing is real I don't know...but I have to try." He turns to the small pink humanoid and thinks to himself "How many worlds has Althea created below her own that so many species exist?" Diventh notices each member of the group, with a different facial reaction for each: amused neutrality for Gwyn, amused condescendance for Edan, and disgusted disdain for Plantinga. "There was a reason to that "cold shower", Namekian, and the fact you don't know why only proves further why I was right reacting this way." He pronounced the word Namekian with a noticable negative tone. Gwyn notices the slight air of hostility eminating from Diventh towards Plantinga and knowing first hand what he is like at his worse decides not to get involved in that one. She turns once more to Edan "Are you an explorer or something? As you don't find many others searching for these sort of things" She pauses "oh right yeah where are my manners my name is Gwyn and you are?" Plantinga says kindly "Sounds extremely interesting Edan I would love to hear more about this Althea and these temples, just give me a moment to deal with this piece of dirt and you can tell me all about it." He turns to face Diveneth, his eyes flare angrily. "Don't call me Namekian in that tone you dragon." He walks towards Diveneth "I am so much more than those good for nothing, apathetic, unimaginative, ill educated, roll over and die, lazy excuse for a race. Don't you dare group me as one of them. I left Namek for a reason I was much more than the common, weak crowd. You on the other hand. You have those poor weak pieces of dirt to thank for your entire races existence. You and you're entire race were brought into being due to a race that is less than worthless. What does that make you? It makes you a waste of space and a disgusting waste of my time and energies." Edan hold back on answering Gwyn and Plantinga, and instead slowly walks backward away from the conflict, as he doesn't believe in conflict without purpose. He gives Gwyn a look, urging to take herself out of the situation aswell. Diventh knew that not all the Namekians were scumbags, so the description particularly infuriated him. "Well, look here, O Yellow one. Out of all the things that the Namekians as a whole spawned, I certainly am not a good one. But that doesn't make you any better. Looking down on your siblings because of your superiority complex won't earn you any points with me, especially when I think you're probably worst than the ones who created me. And trust me, that's saying something. I'm your elder by a few thousand years, so if by any chance, I could get some respect, that would be nice. I've worked too hard to ameliorate myself and the universe in the same process for it to be jeopardised by some narcissistic mutant. If you're as intelligent as you say you are, you will realise how futile your beliefs are, and will make amends to all the creatures you could have insulted in your pathetic excuse of a life." Diventh then huffed smoke from his nostrils, daring Plantinga to challenge his argument. Gwyn takes the hint and slinks back sitting in the air cross legged "I'm sure these 2 would get on were it not for their ideologies and attitudes grating but i suppose a chance to butt heads may be beneficial for them" Gwyn seems to materialise some gummy sweets offering one to Edan "Or it will be a debate style shout off who knows" Plantinga looks displeased "Everything the Namekians make is unsatisfactory, neither of us were born into greatness we were created amongst a race of apathy. None of them strive for anything more than they are it's disgusting. You may have been alive for a millennia for all I care but I guarantee if you want back to Namek now it looks exactly the same as when you left, it may as well be the exact same people living there. The Universe need not be ameliorated it is perfect and beautiful as it was designed to be everything within it works together to allow life to exist. No the universe need not be cleaned it needs to be protected and the Namekians aren't capable of that. They aren't bettering themselves or anything in the universe they just sit and live out their pointless lives happily. Frieza, a being of pure evil, turned up and wiped out the entire race because none of them had the drive to push themselves beyond their limits. Namek is the planet of the lazy. Earth is where the determined live. Those who strive for better. That is why I came here, because I am better than those creatures of apathy I am beyond them because I am willing to go beyond myself. To better myself. I strive to learn all there is to learn and push my body to its limits. If that makes me worse than those pathetic excuses to be given the gift of life then fine. I do live as a hermit after all I am seeking nobodies approval but my own, I wish to live a good life and I will do that whether the rest of the universe wants me to or not." He says heatedly Edan accepts the gummy candy from Gwyn, and sits to ponder the situation. One one hand, you have a being who despises his creators and origins, but wanting to keep the pure safe. On the other hand, you have a member of his creator's race who also views his race as imperfect and wishes for their abominations to be destroyed, while also wanting to protect that which is worth it. He greatly respects both of them at this point, but can't decide which is right or wrong, and continues to stay out of the conflict. Diventh was getting annoyed by this blabber. "And why do you think the Namekians are "weak", "not bettering themselves", huh? Because they're a pacific people. They know fair well that there are powerful fighters in the universe to protect it, and only want to appreciate the kind of sacrifice that these fighters want to offer to the universe. They don't train, because they don't need to. They don't seek out of their planet, because they don't need to. They found harmony, and like it perfectly as it is. You, of all people, have no right to criticise them for that. If I went back to Namek, and find them in the same situation as before, then I would be glad of it. Because it is change in this harmony that caused things like me. You shouldn't try looking for the little grain of sand in the oiled clockwork where it doesn't exist. Your disgust for weak creatures disgusts me in return. The wisdom of the Namekians are an admirable example that should be followed on. Whether you like it or not." Gwyn just sits and watches surprisingly more intently than one would expect she seems to be mentally taking note of what is being said and the occasional moving of her lips show she is formulating her own responses but is choosing not to intervene as this is neither her arguement or a subject she is strong in Plantinga is clearly frustrated by the topic of conversation. "They were literally wiped out. There may well be powerful fighters in the universe but the universe is a very big place. I agree with the namekian ideology of pacifisms I only fight when it is necessary but I will be prepared for it. They don't need to train? They don't need to search outside the planet? Were it not for pure luck that a group of strong Earthlings happened to be on Namek at the same time as Frieza we'd all be dead because of they're sheer inability to push themselves. Sure we're strong, sure we have balance on our planet but they're so unprepared for an outside threat that literally anyone could walk in and wipe them out. I'm not disgusted by weak creatures, everything with a life is sacred. What I'm disgusted by is the creatures that waste it. You're right though, the Namekian wisdom is admirable. I only wish they chose to learn more themselves rather than repeating the words that our ancestors repeated from their ancestors." Edan starts to tune Plantinga and Diventh out of his hearing and instead focuses on Gwyn asking "I've never seen a being like you before. I've heard that this 'Plantinga' is a Namekian, so where are you from?" Diventh hums with satisfaction at the fact Plantinga is conceding points to him. "Does it really matter though? You keep praising this planet for it's mentality, but are they any more prepared to face an intergalactic overlord than Namek? I doubt it. The Namekians illustrate the goal that the good-doers try to achieve by fighting evil. They even invented themselves crystal balls to solve eventual problems should they arise. Of course, my presence proves that they aren't flawless, but it doesn't mean they didn't work for their stability. Namekians had to go through many events, such as... the upbringing of myself and my kin due to rival clans, a drought that nearly exterminated the whole population, and a natural catastrophe in the image of an over-grown child with the power to destroy planets. And yet, how do the Namekians feel to this day? Happy. They enjoy their life as much as their can, in the way they like to do it. It may be different from yours, but you must learn to accept it. Otherwise, you might as well go cry in your little corner about how superior you are, away from civilisation, like that everyone will be happy." On this, Diventh roared in his face, and took flight. Gwyn watches him fly off "he is not much of a conversationalist" She turns her attention back to Edans question "Well people seem to refer to me as a majin, although that means nothing to me as to what i am i'm as clueless as most others in that regard same for where im from i just dont know. Its like amnesia but almost like the memories were never there to begin with" she takes out a notebook and the world althea is written down with a few ideas of what it could be "so who is this Althea? Is she a god or some sort of diety? As it isn't one i have ever heard of though to be honest thats an intellectual weak point of mine and no idea what plantinga over there's level of knowledge is on the subject either" Plantinga looks heated up but takes a deep breath and calms down. "Heh. So he's a shadow dragon after all. Interesting." He turns back to the other two. "No I've never heard of Althea either, though as far as I'm concerned she isn't a God. There's only one being that can be classified as God and that is God Himself as described by the philosophers of this planet. Though I am very curious to hear of whatever belief you may have Edan as it is one I am not at all familiar with." "Woah, you're actually interested in Althean mythology? Most people usually don't care, or brush me off as an idiot. Very well, I am more than happy to explain her to you." After clearing his throat, Edan stands up and adopts an almost teacherly persona. "Most people view Althea as more of a legend rather than something to believe in. The myth states that this universe was created on an alternate plane by Althea, who resides in a higher, unreachable realm. When the universe was created, there was no wrong; Hell didn't exist, and evil didn't dwell in the hearts of people. Back in those days, Althea had a mortal avatar to live with those in her world, and she gathered a high audience that were referred to as the Apostles. They carried out her word and maintained peace across her universe. Meanwhile, in the higher plane of Althea's realm, her sister Vestinel also created her own universe, but she was unable to maintain the order that Althea was able to establish, and it fell into chaos. She quickly became jealous of her sister's success and poisoned her. Vestinel entered Althea's mind and created her own avatar within Althea's universe. Claiming to be Althea's most trusted, she was able to spread lies, and in little to no time, more than half of the Apostles became corrupted, and taught ways of evil to the people, such as killing, lying, and cheating to get what you want. Eventually, the number of Vestinel's followers outnumbered Althea's, and she was about to be slain in her own universe. Doing the only thing she could to save her universe, Althea seperated her mind and being from her world, and left her people behind. Due to this, Vestinel's presence also disappeared, as she used Althea as a mean of entrance. As her last acts in her universe, Althea created the Kaiju tree to produce new divine beings to rule in her stead. She also created Hell as an alternate plane to heaven where those who followed Althea would remain in torment for eternity, and condemned Vestinel's avatar and her followers to a level of hell below even that of the Freezing Tundra. Though still, even now, sin remains in the world. Hell becomes fuller and fuller each passing day as Vestinel's evil heart claims another soul in her sister's world. Worst of all, most people have forgotten about Althea and all that happened, as the only being old enough to remember such events was the original Kai created to watch over the Kaiju tree, and he disappeared millenia ago when it no longer needed protection." Edan looks to the sky in astonishment. "It's such an amazing story that has been lost to time, and most forsake it's credibility. But my goal isn't to convince people that Althea's story is true, it's to honor her last wish for this world and eradicate Vestinel's presence in it forever." After a few moments of silence, Edan grabs a map out of a pocket in his jacket and opens it. "I'm sure you know, but this is a map of Earth. Five of Althea's hundred Apostles were human, and each built a temple here in her honor. If they exist though, they're near impossible to find. According to whatever ancient texts are still available, one is secluded under a mountain of ice, one hidden in overflowing forests, one buried under the countless sands of the forest, one in the center of a volcano, and the last hides in plain sight. I want to track these temples down and learn as much as I can about Althea and..." Edan dawns a look of inner pain and agony and stumbles a bit. "...And I want to know the truth about my father. The events of my childhood are no coincidence and I don't believe what I'm told. I feel my purpose is a greater one than it is now, and I want it so very badly. There is only one hope for me to find out, and it lies in one of the five temples. The mystic Apostle 'Arno' created a stone of truth, that will tell any person who holds it the complete truth to a question, but only once. Which of mine I want to ask yet, I do not know. All I know is that I must find it." He looks off into the distance, appearing to be in a greater state of mental sadness than he usually is. He notices the shade of the sky and how late it's gotten, and snaps out of his depression. "I apologize for dragging on so long, I'm surprised neither of you has fallen asleep or left yet." He says as he forces out a chuckle. Gwyn scratches her head "I'm not going to lie and say i understand all that but i think i have the gist of what you were saying. So you are trying to find thi temple to find answes to a way of getting answers. This item you are searching for something odly similar tothe shard of fate" Gwyn pauses seemingly pondering "yeah afraid i cant say i know any of these legends but im pretty ignorant in these kind of things. Legends arent really on the agenda when learning to survive is key" Plantinga smiles "Very interesting faith you have. I don't personally believe in it as I have faith in a single omnipotent God it's always seems strange to try to compare a being so much beyond ourselves to ourselves to me but I respect your beliefs. The mythos is very similar to many other legends I've heard and not dissimilar to this planets Christianity with the two roles being filled by God and the Devil. As for the temples, the treasure could quite easily be real whether the legends are true or not. With the existence of the dragon balls it doesn't seem at all unlikely that an object such as that could exist. I have definitely seen the forest one around here in the past but I couldn't hope to lead you there. However could I be so bold as to ask to accompany you on this quest of yours? To see these hidden temples seen by a very small number of beings in the universe is an opportunity too exciting to miss. There are many things that I could learn and your faith certainly seems like a very interesting one." He says earnestly. "I would be delighted for you to travel with me sir...uhm, forgive me but I seem to have not caught your name" Edan extends his hand "Hello, I'm Edan." "Good thing i pre-empted introductions, i'd enjoy this too as if nothing else it would be interesting to see something grand enough to be held in legend" Gwyn does a quick spin and is now wearing stereotypical jungle explorer/ archeologist attire. Plantinga smiles and shakes his hand "I'm Plantinga. Good to have you on board Gwyn. It should be fascinating to see what we may learn. There's nothing that excites me more than the prospect of learning something very few people know. Now then, shall we search for this temple?" Edan nods back to Plantinga "Although I'd have no idea where to start. I had not been in the woods more than ten minutes until I ran into you." Gwyn thinks "well i think our best bet is find where the tree density increases, that would imply there is a water source most likely a river flowing through. Most temples i read abut drew from water as a source of power for basic mechanisms like doors that were able to close. If we find a river and find somewhere where it suddenly drops in level or speed it may show an underground water inlet used for the temple which could give us a lead on it and other areas of entry" Platinga thinks for a second. "Hmm well there's a river just back here. Not too far at all a short five minute walk at most." he says as he begins walking in a direction. "I'm sure we'll be able to find it. It can't be that difficult." "You're much brighter than you come off to be Gywn." Edan says with a smirk as he follows Plantinga. "I read a lot of adventure style books most based off real life things, you start to notice patterns eventually its rare it ever gets any use" Gwyn follows still not landing though at this point you'd guess she just cant be bothered Plantinga continues walking on until they reach a river "Aha I knew I saw one around here. Now we just need to follow it. Let's just hope it actually leads to the temple." As the group follows the river downstream, Edan starts to notice a strange arcane energy in the air, almost as if there was another presence. Obviously, nobody else was there, so he kept quiet and continued to follow Plantinga. Gwyn shivers a little before stopping and smelling the air "hmm...... strawberries, hmm i think there is something formed of aether around here" She starts glancing around looking for anything out of place her eyes twinkling with an enthusiasm Plantinga notices something in the atmosphere something different. A sort of strange energy. "Is it just me or does it feel like we're being... watched?" He says in a steady but concerned tone "We must be getting close to the temple it feels different here than the rest of the forest." Edan continues to follow the river, but starts to tire out. As he stretches his neck he notices a stole pillar hidden behind some bush. His eyes widen and he rushes over to it. After brushing off some mode and vines, ancient text engraved on it reads 'Arno's Sanctuary.' "Yeah the presence of something arcane or ethereal either or is quite evident." Gwyn notices Edan find the pillar "Oh we found it? Well isn't that a spurt of good timing. So is this where that odd energy originates" Plantinga examines the pillar "Hmm very interesting. I don't think the pillar itself is what's giving off the energy but I could be wrong. Come we should carry on further and see what we can find." Located near the pillar are sevel other statues and archers that appear to form a pathway. Gwyn looks around "this seems to be guiding us, or at the very least forming a path" Gwyn forms a small pink energy sphere and lets it float off ahead of them it sticks to the floor as it moves "I know its meant ot be a temple but you guys wouldnt want to be caught out by traps. It never hurts to be cautious" Plantinga follows the path. Gwyn's energy sphere continues along the path to the entrance of the temple. So far, no traps have been triggered. Gwyn looks around whistling "well you don't see architecture like this often. This looks like it even predates the age of Sorey" Gwyn takes out a small flip book and changes the composition of her finger into something resembling graphite she begins sketching the landscape as she moves along with quite a skillful result at least for someone of her age Plantinga looks awe struck "Wow. You're right Gwyn this is very odd. I've never seen anything like this on this planet or any planet to be honest. It's quite a sight. To think we're perhaps the only people to see this in centuries. The beauty of knowledge at its finest." He smiles "Indeed, this place is quite aged. I would be surprised that it's still standing, if not for the fact I knew that Arno was a wonder with stones and sculptures. He used this knowledge to make the stone of truth, which I'm sure lies within the temple." Edan then sees that some pillars have holes in the size of them, enough to throw a dart through, and un-tightened string lying on th ground. "Although, the lack of traps going off does worry me, as they could have already been set off by thieves who found the temple before us." Gwyn looks around making notes of the dimensions and designs of the ruins "Well i suppose it means we could be in luck and the traps have succumb to age as they are usually not as well constructed as the building itself" Gwyn examines the ground "I suppose it is possible we aren't the first to come here but i see a lack of tracks or bodies so either it was a very long time ago or the people who went knew what they were doing. If so i suppose we waste no time here" Plantinga looks sternly "Hmm, yes this is true had the traps been sprung, assuming we're the only other people to come here after this hypothetical thief, we should still be seeing what was left by him as it would have remained undisturbed. Foot prints. The remains of traps past sprung and yet we look around and see nothing. Without observation it couldn't be said for this temple to even exist so it should not have changed." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds